


Dreams of Eternal Flames

by Princ3sss



Series: Axel and Roxas [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Dreams, M/M, dreamworld au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princ3sss/pseuds/Princ3sss
Summary: Roxas going in and out of dreams and mismatch memories not knowing which is the reality.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Axel and Roxas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545562
Kudos: 6





	Dreams of Eternal Flames

I dream of a man with flaming hair. The fire moves freely around him and down to the chakrams he’s holding. He begins to turn in a circle and a dance starts; making the fire spin off his weapons. In seconds the shadows he was fighting all disappear. The firey man is left on his own; the flame of him slowly burning out. I woke up after the last flicker; the sun invading my room.

———

They give him a name based off his fighting style. The Flurry of Dancing Flames. Some laugh as they say it but he just smiles. They say he’s untrustworthy in their whispers. They don’t know which side he’s on. The man says nothing to them; ignoring their loud whispers. He goes on fighting the shadows and traveling to different places. I feel like he’s searching for something or someone. My alarm breaks the silence. 

———

He creates a wall of fire somehow and makes it circle him and someone in a hooded black coat. When the hooded figure steps forward, he moves back into the flames. From there he is almost invisible dancing within the flames.  
The hooded figure tries to fight but can’t keep up with the fire coming from multiple directions. Once the hooded figure falls the firey man stops. He walks over and looks down at the other as if to make sure the fights really done.  
It’s then I realized they are both wearing the same black coat. The sun wakes me before I see his face again. That hooded figure was one of them. One of the ones that called him “Flurry of Dancing Flames”. Why would he kill one of them?

———

I wonder if these dreams I’m having really are dreams. They don’t seem like dreams. They seem more like actual events, like memories, but they can’t be. People can’t actually control fire the way he does. 

———

This time when I dream of him the fire is behind him, in the form of the setting sun. His hair is more vibrant in this light. At the same time he looks more gentle, friendly even. He’s up high, on top of a clock tower. I can see the massive clock behind him. There’s a popsicle stick in his hand that says winner; he’s keeping it for some reason. He’s sitting here patiently overlooking the sunset. I get the same feeling I had before. Only this time he’s waiting for someone. 

———

“Roxas would you stop daydreaming and pay attention to the lesson?”...  
“Roxas are you coming?”...  
“Who are you looking for?”...  
“Roxas, please don’t go?”...  
“I’m Axel, got it memorized?” Who said that to me? When did they say it?

———

I dream of him again. Once more he’s surrounded by those shadows doing his dance. These fights never last long, even if it is hundreds versus one. The little shadows aren’t strong enough to beat him. This time once the fight is over he seems different. He seems tired, bored even. Like the excitement is all gone. I wondered what happened. What had changed for him? I dream of him but I didn’t create him. I know nothing of his thoughts or feelings.

———

“Wake up Roxas.”...  
But I am awake. I go to school. I hang out with my friends. I am awake because he keeps disappearing from me. If I was asleep he wouldn’t go. I know because he’s my dream. So what is this voice talking about?

———

When I dream of the man of fire next he’s not alone. There’s another guy with him. The other guy was smaller and from a distance the guy looked like me. The only difference was his hair was brown instead of blond like mine. I couldn’t get any closer to them than what I was and I couldn’t hear them but it looked like they were fighting about something. The guy who looked like me was getting angrier and angrier, just by looking at him I could tell it was something personal. The red headed man wasn’t really reacting, or if he was I couldn’t see it thru the haze that was surrounding him. 

———

I could see myself standing next to the red headed man. The man was distant and I could see the sadness on my face. I wanted to know what was going on, but I couldn’t remember.  
Wait, why would I remember? This isn’t a memory, is it? It couldn’t be, there’s no way this man could be real.

———

“Roxas, please I miss you.”...  
“Wake up, please.”...  
“Don’t go out with Axel.”...  
“Riku! Roxas! Stop please.”...  
“I didn’t do it Roxy, believe me. I didn’t start that fire.”...  
I believe you.- I wanted to say that. To scream it to whoever was speaking. I couldn’t make a sound. 

———

Everything hurt, every part of my body was in pain. I didn’t know why I was in pain. I felt something grab my hand and I could hear a murmur of voices. Nothing was clear to me at the moment. Then I heard one voice.   
“Roxy, please wake up.”  
I fought against the pain. I fought to open my eyes. Finally I did and I saw him, the red headed man. He was looking at me scared but behind that there was love. At that moment I remembered it all. He was my dancing flame.   
“Hi, Axel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read it ❤️


End file.
